Insults and Forgotten Birthday's
by onyxstorm31
Summary: Amy get's back from N.Y. Nobody realizes they forgot her birthday. To make things worse, Adrian insults Amy. Ricky notices Amy is distant and does something about it. RAMY Amy J./Ricky U. two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Secret Life fanfic. I'm a RAMY fan and I'm really liking the newest episodes cause Amy and Ricky are finally together and they look so cute and in love. This is a two-shot, maybe three-shot.**

**Anyways, sorry to those reading my other fanfics cause I haven't updated. I'll try to get to that but I'm short on ideas. Don't give up on me though :)**

**Disclamier: I own nothing. **

Amy opened the door to her house. She was so glad to be home because although New York had been an amazing experience and she had enjoyed it, she had missed John, her family, her friends, and Ricky. When he had gone to see her in New York they had finally been able to let their walls down. They had been away from all the gossip and drama and they had been able to just be two people who needed to talk. It had made Amy finally come to terms with the fact that she had feelings for Ricky. She had had them all along but in the mist of everything she had been able to bury them deep inside.

"Mama!" John said, running with wobbly legs towards her.

Amy laughed as she wrapped her arms around her son. She looked up to see Ricky standing by the kitchen counter, smiling.

"Hey Ames." He greeted.

She couldn't help the way her heart speed up a little and butterflies made themselves known in her stomach. She had really missed him.

"Hey Ricky." She replied, smiling back at him.

John struggled in her arms, wanting to be put down. She did and he ran to go play with his toys.

"God, I missed him." She sighed.

Ricky nodded, "He missed you too. We all did."

She smiled up at him but this time it wasn't a truly happy smile. "I find that a bit hard to believe."

His eyebrows furrowed together and she knew he was going to question her but thankfully his phone rang. Amy didn't want to explain why she didn't fully believe him. As much as she tried to let go of the fact that everyone had forgotten her birthday it was easier said than done. It wasn't so much the fact that they had, it's just that it hurt to know she was so easily forgotten by the people she cared about most. Maybe that was an exaggeration but it hurt.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks Bunny." Ricky said before hanging up.

"You have to go to work?" Amy guessed, trying to ignore the urge to ask him to stay.

He smirked in a way that hinted that he knew what she was thinking, and shook his head. "No, Bunny called to tell me they were closing early for some reason. She didn't specify. She said that I had the day off."

She nodded, "I hope everything is ok with Ben and Mr. Boycavich."

He shrugged, "I'm sure they're ok. We'd know if it wasn't, secrets can't be kept here."

"There are a few things that nobody seems to remember."

Amy cursed herself. She should really quit with the internal pity party. So they forgot her birthday, it was no big deal. She'd have another one next year.

Ricky's eyebrows drew together. "Like what?"

"I don't know, I can't remember." She said with a laugh.

He laughed too and took a step closer. "It's really good to see you Ames."

Amy suddenly felt the atmosphere become intimate and her breath hitched. She too took a step forward.

"Amy! You're here!" Cried Anne, making Amy jump and step back.

Right behind Amy came her dad looking a bit grumpy since it was so early but a smile on his face, matching her mom's.

"Hey guys" She greeted with a smile, walking towards them and giving each a hug. Putting aside hurt feelings she was glad to see them and be back.

After eating breakfast and telling her parents about her trip and her time in New York Amy took her bags up to her room. Ricky had stayed and was giving John a bath. She thought about spending the day with John but she knew it was technically Ricky's weekend and she knew how much he loved to spend time with him so she hadn't said anything. She also wanted some time to rest, get back into the rhythm of things, and try to clear her head.

She thought about unpacking and putting everything away but she wasn't in the mood so she grabbed her car keys and made her way out of the house. Thankfully her parents and Ricky were occupied so she left without having to give explanations. She left a note telling them she was going out and not to worry.

As she was getting in her car she saw someone get out of a car and make their way towards her. A closer look made Amy realize it was Adrian. _Almost made it_, she thought with a sigh.

"I heard you were back." She said as she stood in front of her.

She couldn't help but hear the disdain in her voice. Amy hoped for things to run smoothly but she knew that when it came to Adrian that was as likely as Ashley suddenly wanting to become a cheerleader.

"Hey Adrian." Amy said. "Yeah, I got back about an hour ago."

"You should've stayed there." She responded. "Look I don't know what they teach girls in that program but you should know Ricky's not into you and he'll never marry you. You can try and seduce him all you want, because I'm sure that's what they tell you to do right? Seduce the dad so they won't leave. But no matter what you do Ricky's going to leave. All you have in common is that little brat and sooner or later Ricky's gonna get tired of playing dad."

Amy didn't realize what she was doing until she felt her hand connect with Adrian's face and the loud smack of contact. Adrian's eyes widened in shock and pain.

"Don't ever insult my son again! I don't care what you have to say about me or what you think but don't you dare talk about my son like that. Don't talk about him at all. Don't say his name, don't even think about him. You're a hypocrite trying to give me morality lessons. You're the last person who should be talking about seducing people. And as for Ricky 'playing' dad, you're the one who should realize how much Ricky loves his son. But I'm sure you know all this so I don't understand why you had to come all the way here to tell me. No, you know what I do know. You can't stand the thought of Ricky not wanting you anymore and you're trying to make me as insecure as you feel but it's not going to work."

Adrian laughed humorlessly, "You think you have it all figured out but you don't. You're just another girl on the long list of girls Ricky's used. You weren't the first and you sure as hell aren't going to be the last."

Amy took a deep breath and got into her car, closing the door. "Look Adrian, think what you want but I'm done playing this game. Ricky is a person, not a prize so stop treating him like it. He can be with whomever he wants, that's his decision. You're only pushing him away by throwing tantrums like this. Instead of making other people's lives miserable, worry about your own life."

She turned on the car, "And if you ever talk about my son that way again your face isn't the only thing that's going to be sore."

With that she pulled out of the driveway, fighting tears. They were tears of anger, frustration, and hurt.

**What did you guys thing?**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got pretty good responses from this fanfic and I only put it up today so I was inspired and I wrote the second chapter :) The last chapter might be the next one or the fourth, still not sure there. Anyways, I'm glad you guys liked it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**P.S. I included Ashley's P.O.V cause I needed Ricky to find out about Adrian and Amy wasn't going to tell him. From now on it'll be only Ricky and Amy P.O.V's unless it's necessary for the story's development to include other P.O.V's. **

**Ok, I'm done :) Enjoy chapter 2 :)**

**Ashely P.O.V**

Ashley was about to go into her house when she saw Amy making her way towards her car. _I didn't know Amy was back_, she thought.

She was about to go to her sister when she saw Adrian making her way to the car and a look at Amy told her she saw the girl walking to her too and she was anything but thrilled. Rather than go inside or intervene, Ashley stayed where she was and saw the interaction of both girls.

She couldn't hear what they said at first but as she got closer she heard Adrian's next words.

"You should have stayed there. Look I don't know what they teach girls in that program but you should know Ricky's not into you and he'll never marry you. You can try and seduce him all you want, because I'm sure that's what they tell you to do right? Seduce the dad so they won't leave. But no matter what you do Ricky's going to leave. All you have in common is that little brat and sooner or later Ricky's gonna get tired of playing dad."

Adrian's words surprised Ashley. She knew the girl disliked her sister and constantly fought over Ricky but this was a new low. Yet, nothing surprised her as much as Amy's hand hitting Adrian across the face or the look of pure anger on her face. Not that Ashley could blame her after the way Adrian had insulted John. Ashley could complain about her sister and did so on occasion but she knew how much Amy loved John and she knew Amy wouldn't stand to hear someone talk badly about him. Least of all Adrian.

Ashley stayed where she was until she saw Amy leave. Adrian looked angrier than before, probably angry that Amy hadn't fallen for her words. She stood there and looked at Ricky's car looking like she wanted to go inside and talk to him but instead she walked back to her car and left as well.

Ashley sighed and went inside. "It never ends." She muttered to herself.

"What never ends?"

She looked up to see Ricky feeding John.

"Nothing. Where are my parents?"

"In the living room. Do you know where Amy went? She left a note saying she was going out but not where."

Ashley shook her head, "Nope but my best guess is somewhere far away from Adrian."

Ricky's face went from confused to suspicious. "Why? What happened with Adrian?"

She thought about not telling him but she knew Amy wouldn't say anything and Ricky had to know what Adrian thought of John and Amy if he continued being with her.

"Amy slapped her?" Ricky asked, incredulous.

Ashley nodded, "Yup, right across the face. Didn't think Amy had it in her to do it but I can't say that I blame her. Even I wanted to slap her after the way she talk about John."

Ricky's face darkened at the mention of that. "I can't believe Adrian would sink so low as to insult John."

Ashley shrugged.

He didn't seem to notice her lack of response and went on to say, "I'm going to go try and find Amy. Can you please watch John?"

She nodded and took over feeding her nephew as Ricky closed the door behind him.

**Amy P.O.V**

Amy stopped the car and got out, shivering slightly at the cold breeze on the beach. She felt her tear-stricken cheeks sting as the breeze picked up. She made her way down towards the water, stopping a couple feet from the water.

After leaving her house she had driven, fighting back tears, not knowing where she was going. Arriving at the beach she hoped the serene landscape would calm her. But it only caused the tears she had been forcing back to fall endlessly.

She cried out of anger at Adrian for talking about John the way she had. She cried out of frustration that some of what Adrian said stuck with her. Her feelings for Ricky the only thing she could blame for the effect the words had on her. She cried out of hurt that nobody had remembered her birthday. She cried for the feelings she had for Ricky that she knew could never be corresponded the way she wanted. Ricky was a player and how could she expect him to stop womanizing for her? She was John's mother yes, but that wasn't enough nor should it be. She wished he loved her enough to stop. Amy gave a humorless laugh at that. _Like that would ever happen_, she thought morbidly.

Amy jumped as her phone began to vibrate in her hand. Looking down she saw it was Ricky calling and thought about not answering but she knew he would worry, then her parents, if she didn't.

"Hey Ricky."

"Amy, where are you?" He asked, sounding concerned.

_He wasn't concerned two days ago, on my birthday_, she thought and was instantly angry at herself for how petty she sounded.

"I needed to go out for a while. I'll be back later. Is John ok?" She replied, avoiding his question.

Ricky didn't let it go though, "He's fine. I know you went out, I was asking _where_ you went."

"Don't worry about it. I have to go Ricky, bye."

Amy hung up before Ricky could argue. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. She turned and went to sit on a big rock. She just needed time to think and work things out in her mind. If she couldn't forget her feelings for Ricky she could at least find a way to make things easier.

But luck wasn't on her side because ten minutes later she saw someone make their way towards her.

"You should know, I hate having people hang up on me." Ricky said as he sat next to her.

**What did you guys think?**

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've gotten pretty good feedback for this, it was supposed to be a two-shot, maybe three, but I think it's turning into a short story. This is chapter three but the last chapter will probably be the fourth or fifth. Anyways, I wrote chapter three cause I was feeling inspired :) Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Disclamier: I own nothing. **

**Amy P.O.V**

"_You should know, I hate having people hang up on me." Ricky said as he sat next to her._

Amy looked at him not sure whether she should be happy or mad. Happy because he had taken the time to come and find her or mad because she had made it clear she wanted to be alone.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, opting for a serious attitude.

"Why are you here?" He countered.

After a few minutes of silence she sighed, "It's beautiful here. The water is calming yet just by looking at it you know its powerful. That makes it seem even more intimidating. Yet when I'm here I feel like it's just ready to hear me out or just keep me company if I don't want to talk."

Ricky nodded, a serious expression dominating his features. "So you like talking to large bodies of water? Nothing a psychologist would be worried about."

Amy couldn't help but laugh and strangely, given her mood, she enjoyed it. Bumping him with her shoulder she said, "After everything that's happened in the last two years you're lucky that's the only thing I do."

He laughed too, "Is that you're way of hinting your border psychotic? Cause you should know, I'm totally ok with that."

The laughter drifter away and she was once again in her previous mood. "Border psychotic is how I feel half the time."

Ricky too sobered up, "What's up Ames? Ever since you got back you've seemed down."

Amy shrugged, "Nothing really. It just feels like I've changed since I went to New York and I guess that made me think things had changed here too. Well, not changed but matured. I don't know, I feel like I matured at least a little and I kinda hoped things had matured here too. But being here made me realize that things are exactly like they were before I left, if not a little more tense."

"Is this about Adrian?" He asked, but she got the impression he knew the answer already.

But Amy didn't feel like getting into that, considering nothing good usually came from discussions about Adrian.

She shook her head, "Why would it be about her? I was talking about things in general."

"That doesn't answer the question Amy." He replied.

_He knows_, she thought, _That's why he came. Of course, someone must have overheard. Well it did happen at my house and nothing is ever a secret there. But who? Mom and dad were in the house and Ricky was with John. There's no one else who co-_

"Ashley told you." she asked, but it came out sounding more like an accusation.

"About your argument with Adrian?" He nodded, "Yeah, and it's a good thing she did since you evidently weren't going to."

"And say what? Adrian said the same thing she's been saying since John was born. Except this time she went too far but the message was the same. We always get into an argument when it comes to Adrian and I just didn't feel like going through that today."

"It wouldn't be an argument Amy. What she said to you was crossing the line and not just with you but with me. I told her things were over just before I went to see you in New York."

That made Amy look at him in surprise. "You ended it? For real?"

He nodded and a smirk graced his features. "So Ashley told me you slapped her. Didn't take you as the violent type."

She shrugged, "I'm not. Usually. But when she insulted John I just kinda snapped. And I'm not sorry. I'll do anything when it comes to my son."

Ricky looked at her and she thought she saw admiration in his eyes. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking but she knew that it was a rare moment when Ricky showed his emotions and asking him about them would only make him close up.

Somehow both her and Ricky had drifted closer. She licked her lips nervously and saw how his eyes darted to her lips, following her action. Soon their lips were barely an inch apart and Amy's breath began to quicken. She wanted so badly to kiss him but a part of her mind told her it wasn't a good idea. Not only would her already jumbled thoughts become more confusing but she knew she would feel like a random girl out of numerous others who Ricky had kissed. If she was going to kiss him she wanted to know it was because they had feelings for each other, not because she was the only girl within distance at the moment.

"Ricky." Amy said, cursing herself when it came out breathless rather than stern. "I can't."

Instantly he straightened and the bad boy facade descended over his face. "Why? Thinking about Ben?"

Amy knew he was hurt. His response was his way of distancing himself so that he could protect himself and she understood but it didn't mean she wasn't hurt.

She shook her head, "You know that's not it."

"If it's not Ben then why? Am I not good enough? Or did you find someone in New York? Do they know you have a son with me?"

No matter how hard she tried to put herself in Ricky's shoes she couldn't understand his sudden hostility towards her.

"You know it has nothing to do with another guy or whether you're good enough or not cause you and I both know that's never been an issue nor will it ever be. I just don't want to be another girl among the rest that you kiss or sleep with."

That seemed to calm him down a little but he was still defensive. "I told you I was trying not to sleep around anymore. And you know you're not any girl. You're the mother of my child Amy, that makes you more than all those girls."

Amy fought back tears of frustration. "That's the thing Ricky, I don't want to be an exception just because I'm John's mother. What if we didn't have John? Then I would be just like all those other girls?"

Ricky sighed but stayed quiet and Amy took that as her answer.

"See? This is why I can't. I told you Ricky, if we were to ever be in a relationship I have to know I'm going to be the only girl, no exceptions or excuses."

She stood, knowing this was going nowhere but then she felt Ricky wrap his hand around her wrist. "I'm trying Amy. You know you're more than those girls. I care about, you have to know I care about you."

She felt her resistance waver. She knew how hard even that small admission cost Ricky. But then she thought about her forgotten birthday.

She turned to look at him and he seemed taken aback by the hurt and anger in her expression, "A week ago I might have believed that, but now I don't. You don't care about me, you care about John. I respect that and I couldn't be happier knowing John has a dad who loves him but don't play with my feelings. You know I'd never get in the way of you being with John so I don't know why you're doing this."

Ricky's eyes narrowed, "Is that what you think I'm doing? Is it so hard to believe that I care about you? Why? Because I'm so messed up I can't care about people?"

Amy made a frustrated noise and snatched her hand away, "It's not about your past! Not everything is about your past Ricky! And yes, it's hard to believe because your actions show it!"

He seemed to get angrier. "What supposed actions are those then?"

Amy's eyes narrowed but she asked him calmly, "What day was it two days ago Ricky?"

He looked at her and she knew he didn't know where this was going but answered anyway.

She nodded, "Ok and what day was I born?"

Ricky shook his head but answered again, then added, "I don't know what that has to do with any-"

He stopped short and his eyes widened. "It was your..."

Amy nodded and finished for him, "Birthday. Yes, it was my birthday."

**What did you guys think? I don't know about the end but I couldn't think of any other way to end the chapter so this was what I got.**

**Please review :) Constructive criticism is welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! This is the last chapter :): I might make a sequel, I'm not sure. I've gotten a couple reviews telling me I should make it a mini story so I'm still not sure if I should continue it and make a sequel. Tell me what you guys thing please :) **

**I don't know if I captured Ricky like his character but I tried to make it as realistic as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Amy's eyes narrowed but she asked him calmly, "What day was it two days ago Ricky?"_

_He looked at her and she knew he didn't know where this was going but answered anyway._

_She nodded, "Ok and what day was I born?"_

_Ricky shook his head but answered again, then added, "I don't know what that has to do with any-"_

_He stopped short and his eyes widened. "It was your..."_

_Amy nodded and finished for him, "Birthday. Yes, it was my birthday."_

**Ricky P.O.V**

"Your birthday." Ricky repeated in a whisper.

No wonder Amy had been acting different since she got back. Here he was, proudly claiming how much he cared about her when he had forgotten her birthday. And just after he had gone to see her no less.

He saw her shrug, trying to act like it was no big deal yet he could detect hurt in her voice. "Don't worry about it though, you're not alone."

"Meaning?" He asked, not sure what she was getting at and not missing the flash of sadness in her eyes.

"Meaning that you don't have to feel bad about it. You're not the only one who forgot."

His eyebrows furrowed together, "But somebody remembered right?"

She let her hair fall forward, hiding her face, and shook her head.

Ricky cursed himself and everybody who had forgotten. It surprised him how anything that had to do with Amy could elicit such strong emotions in himself. He was used to not caring, not worrying about anyone but himself. And now John. Yes, he cared about his parents and his mother, no matter how hard things were between them sometimes. But that's where the list ended, yet her was this girl who could make his world tremble and shake by simply being. He cared about her, not just because she was his sons mother, but because of who she was. Yes, she had her immature moments but who didn't? She had taken full responsibility of their child, loving him beyond what he thought possible, sometimes putting her life on hold just for John. Taking insults from people like Adrian without a word to anyone else yet willing to defend her child at any moment. How could he not care about her? How could she not see that? But the fact still remained, he had forgotten her birthday and while the act itself might seem inconsequential, what it represented was the focal point. He knew she wanted to believe that he cared about her and that he was willing to stop sleeping around with her but she was right. His actions were saying the complete opposite.

"Amy-"He started but she interrupted him.

She turned to him with a smile. It was forced. "Don't worry about it. I'll have another one next year and the year after that. Come on, we should get back before anyone worries. Plus I want to see John, I missed him."

Ricky nodded, knowing she wouldn't listen to him and he didn't know what to say to make things any better either. He cursed himself again, mad that he didn't know what to do and mad that he even cared. He was a player and a bad-boy but he felt like a little boy with his first crush.

As they walked to their cars Amy placed her hand on his arm causing him to stop. "Ricky, can I ask you a favor?"

He nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone about this or Adrian. Not my parents, or Ashley, or your parents. I just want to get on with my life, stop worrying about all this stuff."

He smirked in response, "Or maybe you just don't want to have to explain to anyone that you slapped Adrian."

Amy smiled, "That I wouldn't mind telling. That way everyone would know not to mess with John. But if I did then I'd have to tell the whole story. You're not the gossiping type, so will you please forget about this?"

He didn't say anything in response but stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist, dragging her closer to him. Pinning her body to his.

Amy's eyes widened and he heard her gasp. Her instant response was to press closer to him and he couldn't help but tighten his grip on her. His other hand went to her neck, drawing her head closer. Their lips were less than an inch apart.

"Say no if you want me to stop." Ricky whispered, not understanding what had possessed him to give her such a ridiculous option.

He wanted this. God, did he want this. But he knew he had to give her the option. He cared about her too much to treat her like all the other girls because she wasn't just another girl. She was Amy and somehow that made a tremendous difference.

He counted to twenty, willing Amy to not reject him. She didn't.

Ricky crashed his lips to hers and felt her instantly respond. He touched her lower lip with his tongue and she parted her lips, allowing him inside.

He felt a rush, his breathing became rapid, and all he knew was Amy. He had never felt this before. He had kissed a good share of girls but never had it felt like this and he knew that it was because of the girl in his arms. He felt Amy's arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Ricky knew she wanted this as much as him and her response only confirmed it. In that span of time it felt like his world had started, ended, and began again, all centered around their mouths, fighting for...fighting for something he couldn't name. It was heaven and hell all at once and he felt every brush of their lips both mentally and physically.

Ricky had kissed Amy before, at band camp and more, but this felt different. There was an emotion between them that he couldn't name and didn't try. He knew if he did it would change them.

After what felt like an eternity and only seconds at the same time, they pulled apart, breathless. Both stood there, trying to calm their erratic breathing and speeding hearts.

Amy smiled, a true, genuine smile that Ricky knew he would never get tired of seeing. He was the cause of it and something inside him warmed and spread, making him feel content, happy. It was amazing the effect Amy had on him.

She kept smiling her smile and looked up at him. There, in her eyes, was an emotion he couldn't name but he knew he wanted to see it in her eyes from here on out.

She leaned her forehead against his, sighed in content, and whispered, "I love you."

Ricky stood in shock. There, that emotion he felt between them, that he saw in here eyes, that's what it was. Love. Amy loved him. And Ricky knew, with every fiber in his being, that he loved her too. This changed things and he couldn't help but be ok with that. More than ok. Just like he had wanted, needed, Amy had changed him.

He smiled, not a smirk, a true smile. "I love you too Amy."

**What did you guys think? I'm a bit iffy on the end, idk if it was too sappy or corny but it was the best way to end it. I'm thinking of maybe making a sequel, so please tell me what you guys think.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
